End Of The Road
by Dee Cochrane
Summary: Anime Based -- Meroko is given a task to make Takuto feel his memories were just dreams he had. Whilst doing so a romance is going to occur. -- takuto/meroko


_End of the Road_

**Takuto and Meroko**

I do not own this fan fiction, or the manga/anime [in this case the anime version] of Full Moon wo Sagashite. I don't take credit in writing this, I wrote it for fun. I don't own any of the characters - and so you know, this is a Takuto and Meroko fan fiction.

* * *

The last time that Meroko had seen Takuto, she was an angel and saying goodbye forever… why? Because he was alive and now living his life with Mitsuki – like before only now more personally. The pink haired angel missed it, she actually missed Takuto shouting at her and Mitsuki being annoying.

When Meroko was turned into an angel and Takuto was given that second chance, she thought she wouldn't have been any happier. She was wrong. She was feeling the way she was feeling that day she had taken her life in the first place. Were angels actually meant to actually _feel…? If_ they were, then this one was feeling terrible, just terrible.

"Meroko…"

She heard her name be spoken – no – whispered. As if with a sigh… she closed her eyes slowly and she felt herself with tears sliding down her cheeks. That voice, she knew it. How… and who was it? She didn't know, she didn't want to know, she could feel it was going to upset her – she was already upset. She didn't need to feel worse.

Her eyes snapped open, tears still sliding down cheeks, she had just realised who the voice belonged to… _Takuto…_ he was supposed to be happy, and with Mitsuki, why was he calling for her. Was he calling for her? Or was he just saying her name. The angel didn't know, all she could feel was this wish for belonging. Her body was glowing, her hair flailing around her as she felt warm.

"What are you doing, _Takuto, stop it. Stop it."_

Whatever he was doing, Meroko didn't like it. She wasn't meant to feel this way. She wasn't meant to feel wanted. She put her head on her knees as she felt a gust of wind hit her. _Oww…_she felt her body get sent through the air, towards the ground. She felt the thud. Yes, the angel actually _felt_ the thud, but how? She was an angel, was she meant to feel physical attacks upon her body? She wouldn't know though for Meroko had passed out.

[x]

Takuto dropped the feather as he looked out of the window, he wasn't completely sure about his feelings or memories yet. They were still aching inside of him. All he knew was that he had remembered Mitsuki that day and that two things had caused that. One was the mention of Meroko's name from Mitsuki's name and the second was the feather that he had found that day. Like an angel's feather… maybe Meroko was an angel – whatever it was, he just wanted to know her.

He looked down, his eyes following the feather as it made its way to the ground. He sighed, that meant too much for him to leave there to get dirty – yes, he was still the same Takuto – but when it came to something he cared about, he wasn't going to let it go. That was how he felt about the odd memories he still had of Meroko and their Negi Ramen moments.

She was almost, rabbit like. In his mind, when he visualised Meroko, she wore a top hat with rabbit ears. He knew that must sound stupid, but it's just what he envisioned and he didn't know why. Yet again, why was he dressed up like a cat in his visions? He was nothing like a cat! Sure he had that key chain, but that was all he had. All he remembered was that although Meroko was his partner in their little team – he was also very mean to the rabbit girl… angel girl… he couldn't make up his mind what to call her yet.

Placing the feather into the drawer he turned around to look back out the window. The weather was okay, he guessed. He didn't really like going out as much as he liked sitting inside playing his guitar until Mitsuki came home. He was actually going to be singing again, he was going to be helped by Keichi. Yes, two of the three original Route L members were working together for him to perform their hit song Eternal Snow once again.

As for Mitsuki and Full Moon, she was no longer Full Moon – she had that operation she needed and so far she's been going along great. She hasn't tried singing because she was still recovering – her grandmother also has been a lot more lenient lately. Especially with music, their even getting along better too, isn't that great? He sighed…

Why it was whenever he was thinking to himself about Mitsuki his mind would wander back to Meroko. That pink haired rabbit girl – yes he had decided – that would always tell him that she loved him. Maybe he cared about her, probably. He loved Mitsuki… didn't he? He was confused still, needed to get his head straight. He sighed, getting up and walking outside. If he was a Shinigami once, he would have missed the fact he could fly. Walking was underrated to the dreams he had.

[x]

Moaning, placing her hand against her forehead, Meroko was slowly waking up. She was looking up at a clear sky with clouds. Where was she, this wasn't where she fainted. Why did she feel drained? She whispered something before wondering how an angel could feel drained… they were dead. Moving up slowly, she cursed under her breath her head was hurting. That was when she realised something… her eyes widened… her wings were gone… was she…

She looked down at her hands, no gloves, nothing, she was… moving her hands to her wrist, she placed her fingers down – a heartbeat… she was alive… she was living… how? Did Takuto somehow? She wasn't really sure; this was hard to cope with for a split second.

"What the hell is going on?"

She screamed out. It was when her hair fell over her eyes that she realised. She was definitely not the angel she had woken up to being this morning. Her hair was… brown… she hadn't been a brunette since before she died… of course, she knew if she was alive – pink wasn't a natural hair colour. She was… she was confused – misunderstood. Her head was spinning her _heart _beating so fast, that she didn't realise she had freaked out the people around her with her shouting.

Wait, they could see her.

Something had happened. Something good… something bad… no way would anyone have brought her back without her knowing the reason why. Was she depressing everyone around her by acting so upset over loosing her friends? Moving her hand through the dark locks of strange hair Meroko stood up. She was feeling slightly better. The light headedness had worn off.

"You're okay… you're okay…"

Trailing off to herself she moved her hands to the tattered dress she was wearing, exactly the same as her angel one but dirty – obviously when she feel, the marks that wouldn't have touched her angel clothing had ruined her dress. What was she going to do? Was she meant to go find Takuto… she wasn't sure.

"Meroko Yui."

She recognised that voice, the person that had turned her into an angel in the first place was talking to her. She slowly turned around although originally she thought her body was frozen in place. She was going to find out why this had happened to her now, wasn't she… was she going to like the reason – possibly not.

"You have been turned into a human. This position we have placed you in his temporary."

_So you're teasing me…_

"Find Takuto Kira and relieve him of his lost memories. He is not going to move on if he is thinking of the past. Make him believe his memories were just dreams. That you're just a normal human."

_You want me to make him forget me…_

"It's time for everyone to move on, Meroko."

And then the voice disappeared, and Meroko had more tears sliding down her cheeks, now she understood. She was to be a pawn in their plans to get rid of Takuto's Shinigami memories… how was she going to make him forget about her when she **loved** him… still **loved** him – even now – even as Moe…


End file.
